


Boyfriend Crimes

by yikesola



Series: Renee's Very Own Bingo Card [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: It’s a boyfriend crime of the highest degree— and Phil’s going to get Dan back for it.A ficlet about creepshots and revenge.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Renee's Very Own Bingo Card [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976617
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Boyfriend Crimes

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of [cal](http://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com) and [keelin](http://ahappydnp.tumblr.com) graciously providing me with my very own bingo card! <3  
> ❤️Bingo Squares: Florida, 🍌, Double Drabble(200 words exactly), Creepshot Wars

Phil hasn’t forgotten the fiasco of being locked out of the house in his pyjamas. He’d been a good son, helping with the groceries. And this is how he’s repaid? Dan taking creepshots and shaming him over Twitter, only letting him in once he promises to burn his most comfortable pair of pyjama pants? It’s a boyfriend crime of the highest degree— and he’s going to get Dan back for it. 

Though Dan has embraced his hobbit hair recently, much to Phil’s and their audience’s delight, there is still a certain chaos to his bedhead. Especially on holiday. Especially on holiday with the Lesters who have told Dan a million times he doesn’t need to try to impress them anymore. 

So Dan’s defences are down when he’s scrolling through his phone on the cushy barstools at the breakfast counter of their rented holiday home, a peeled banana halfway to his open mouth but just hanging there while he is distracted.

Phil zooms in his phone camera from the doorway; he doesn’t want to make any sudden movements. When Dan hears his giggle though, after the picture comes out suggestive and candid and perfect, Phil has to run for his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/632331012520706048/calvinahobbes-and-ahappydnp-harnessed-my-whining) !


End file.
